Flames From The Past
by MysteriousDreaming
Summary: Hawkey had been with the avengers for a year and a half and wouldn't change that time for the world. But when a face from his past turns up, how will his new friends cope when they lean of a secret he's been keeping for years. Will they support him and how will they react when they learn of his past? Rated T for swearing and because in paranoid. Sugested Clint/Natasha
1. Chapter 1

**Hell! Time for another fanfic! This literally came to me as I was sitting bored in class, as I was just thinking about how someone who really is just a bloody good archer ended up in the avengers. So what did I do, I decided to write a fanfic about it. (Yay!). Honestly though I hope you enjoy and tell me what you think!**

**PS: I just want say thank you to every one who has add to their favourites, alerted or just read my stories! My Sherlock story has 1,050 views! I never thought this would happen. I know it isn't much compared to overs but it means the word to me. :D**

**Marvel own The Avengers but Blaze is ALL MINE :)**

The Avengers didn't want to admit it but honestly, this fight was going nowhere. For the past two hours the superhero team had been fighting the strange alien creatures, horrid things that reminded 4 of the heroes of a popular 80's film. It wasn't that they where losing, they were defiantly winning. It just seemed like every time they killed one of the alien bastards two more took over. Tony Stark looked at the carnage below him. At least this time they were battling aliens in a abandoned forest and not a crowed New York street."How's every one holding up,this hast to be the last of them. " The billionaire spoke into the blue-tooth installed in his suit which allowed him to communicate with his team mates.

Hawkeye replied first. "Me and Nat are good over here." He fired two arrows before continuing "Cap?"

" Bruce, Thor and myself are-"The super soldier was cut off by the sound of a gun shot behind him and turned just in time to see a creature fall to the ground, only about a meter away from him. Slowly he looked up to face the shooter, expecting to see Clint or Natasha about to mock him and tell him to keep his guard up. He didn't expect to look up and see a young woman wearing a long coat with a belt holding sheathed sword, gun still pointed at the dead monster. The girl put away her gun, looked up and flashed a smile from behind her hood at the starring captain, before drawing her sword and running into the battle. If he didn't know better he would have sworn her sword was on fire.

When Tony had said earlier they where dealing with the last batch of aliens he must have been correct, because only 15 minuets later the last creature was killed by Thor and the rest retreated back to the dark, creepy hell hole they had came from. After Bruce had de-hulked and the rest of them had got their breath back, Clint walked over to the mysterious girl. He didnt care how much she had helped them, she had seen things S.H.I.E.L.D would probably want to question her about. Or they might want to easer her memories of the event, either was fine by him."Hey," he shouted as he got closer to her. "We're grateful for your help and everything but, who the hell are you?"

The girl turned round a smile on her lips"Really Clint?" He too a step back at the use of his first name. He recognised her voice as well. It was familiar, very familiar, and he felt bad about not remembering the owner. " I know it's been a year and a half but you forgot me that easily?"

He finally realised who's voice it was and the super archer looked at the girl surprised "Blaze? Is that you?

She laughed pulling down her hood and finally sheathing her sword."The one and only!"

"Its been ages since I last saw you! "

"Hey!" Blaze looked over with mock annoyance"Your the one who hasn't visited."

Tony walked over and stood next to Clint with his arms crossed, looking at the girl with curiosity."Sorry to interrupt this touching reunion but repeating Legolas's earlier question. Who the hell are you."Blaze opened her mouth but was stopped by Tony lifting up his hand" I mean how do you know Hawkeye?"

"Oh," She rolled her eyes at the simplicity of the question. "That's easy. Me and Clint went to the same care home." Blaze paused for a second before continuing. "Well technically its a school but a LOT of the students live there because they have no where else to go."

Thor faced his team mate with a surprised expression "I never new you had been in care Barton."

"Well I was never in the position where I had to tell any of you." He replied a hint of annoyance in his voice. " So I didn't. Any way I don't like people feeling sorry for me, especially people with their own family troubles."

Are you insulting my family Barton?

Clint smirked " And what if I am?"

The usually clam gods face became a cloud of anger "Keep talking and you-"

Steve quickly interrupted, trying to distract the two men from fighting. While Clint was a good fighter he didn't think that he could hold up against a god with a magic hammer. "So,You and Clint went to the same school."he asked Blaze begging her with his eyes to answer.

"Well." She said with a blank expression, obviously bored with the currant situation."There wasn't really anywhere else we could go."

Bruce frowned stepping forward"What do you mean, nowhere to go?"

Now it was Blazes turn to be surprised. She turned to face the S.H.I.E.L.D agent standing next to and her and sighed."You really didn't tell them any thing did you? Honestly you haven't changed at all"

"What's she on about Legolas?"Tony looked even more confused than he had before.

Blaze looked at the archer with a mischievous grin " I'm just gonna tell them."

"Don't you dare..."

She just carried on smiling mischievously before turning and facing The Avengers"Me and Clint are mutants."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys time for chapter 2!I just want to thank amythewholockarmy for adding this story to story alert, nobody321 and spellmugwump97 for adding this to their favourites as well as story alerting and Reading nerd for adding this to their favourites and leaving a review ( REVIEW!)**

**_In reply to __Reading nerd__: _Thanks for the review! Its nice to get positive feed back from readers :). The next chapter should be up today or tomorrow, and since I'm off school for a week for half term I'll be updating a lot more often.  
Thanks again for the review! **

**Well I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll see you soon!**

**Marvel own The Avengers but, YOU WILL NEVER TAKE BLAZE! Mwahahah!**

"BLAZE, WHAT THE FUCK!"Clint yelled at the girl who was still grinning and watching The Avengers reactions. Steve and Thor looked confused, Bruce looked worried, Tony looked like a little kid at Christmas and Natasha looked bored.

"Hawk's a mutant? Awesome! What can he do, teleportation, dose he have super strength?"Tony was smiling like a little lunatic and Blaze couldn't help but be annoyed by him and rolled her eyes.

"He wishes he was that cool."

After letting his eyes flick between Blaze and Clint a few more times Steve spoke up."I'm sorry to interrupt," he said said still looking confused. " But what's a mutant?"

Bruce answered first. "A Mutant," He started not taking his eyes of off the two people in front of him. "Is a person who has a genetic mutation called an X-Gene." He stopped making sure the captain understood what he was saying before carrying on "This gene causes their bodies to develop abilities that regular humans cannot."

The super soldier nodded "So what can Clint do?"

"Extremely advanced senses, especially sight, am I right Blaze?"the team all turned in shock to face Natasha, who was messing with her gun and leaning against a tree.

"Yeah and 6th sense," Blaze added. "That's probably the interesting power he has."

The archer frowned ."Hey! I can hear you."

"Hold on a second" Tony frowned pointing at the red headed assassin. " She knew?" .

"Yeah,"She said rolling her eyes before continuing. "I got it out of him when he found someone we were looking for during a mission without any leads. He'd heard them talking from almost the other side of town."she shrugged and looked around her at destroyed forest, filled with small fires from the aliens crashed ships, before turning to the female mutant with a sigh."Now they know about the whole mutant thing can you clear this up before a forest fire starts?"

Blaze looked around her as if she had forgotten about the battle before turning back to Natasha. "Oh yeah, sure."She flicked her hand and the flames around them flickered before disappearing completely making The Avengers (excluding Clint and Natasha) look at her in surprise and causing Blaze's mischievous smile to return."Ta da!" she said spinning to face the team once more. "That was easy."

"Show off"

"Well at least can do something cool, Mr super sense."Blaze replied still smiling,causing Clint to look at her annoyed.

"Right now if I could punch you, I would."

The girl stuck her tongue out and was about to carry on talking when she was interrupted by Tony. Again."Sorry to-"

"Interrupt but what the hell was that?" The girl grinned "That's what you where going to say wasn't it." Blaze was getting sick of being interrupted by this guy and decided to have a bit of fun. "Well apparently I can control fire and read minds, and your mind really interesting." She couldn't help but smirk as the Iron Man's sarcastic smile fell. " A HUGE section of bad, bad memories and weaknesses in here I can look thro- " The mutant grimaced before turning and yelling at the archer next to her "CLINT SHUT UP AND GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

He almost snarled at her in response."Well stop poking around in my team mates minds and I will!"

Steve waked over to Natasha who seemed to be the only person not fazed by the situation. "What did she mean by 'get out of my head.'?" The super solider whispered trying not to disturb the fighting mutants.

"Telepathy. He was probably shouting or annoying her telepathically so she would get out of Tony's mind." The assassin replied like it was something which happened on a daily basis. Steve nodded and turned his attention back to the fight.

The archer was still looking pissed at Blaze"Why did you even come here?"As soon as he saw the look of hurt on the girls face he regretted his words. It took several seconds for her to reply and when she did he could here the pain in her voice

"I came to help you didn't I?"

"No you didn't," He sighed "You came to find me and THEN, you helped when you saw the battle I was fighting in."

Blaze looked furious and kicked a fallen tree next to her before spinning and facing the S.H.I.E.L.D agent. " ONE AND A HALF FUCKIING YEARS CLINT AND I HADN'T HEARD A THING FROM YOU! I UNDERSTAND THAT YOU CAN'T GO ROUND TELLING PEOPLE ABOUT MISSIONS BUT YOU COULD HAVE CONTACTED ME!"The ends of her hair which were usually dip dyed plain red, now looked like they were on fire."A PHONE CALL, A LETTER, EVEN A TELAPATHIC MESSAGE TO SAY YOU WERE OK!"

"Blaze, I'm sorry. I was-"

"Busy with the avengers, I know."Her expression softened. "We all miss you Clint. All the guys at the school and myself saw what happened at New York"She looked him eyes " We were ALL worried."

The Avenger sighed thinking about the place he had called home his whole childhood and the people he considered his family. "I miss them too. I didn't mean to make you worry."

"Then come visit. Let them know your Ok." She pointed to The Avengers "Bring your team too if you want." She smiled " I'm sure the kids would love to meet 'Earth's mightiest heroes'."the fire mutant faced the rest of Clint's team still smiling. "What do you say?"

Tony answered first "Meeting a bunch of kids with crazy powers, what could go wrong?"

"Great"Blaze pulled out a phone,and brought it to her ear "Hey Ro, its Blaze." she looked over at Clint with her mischievous grin back on her face "Can you fly over The Blackbird, you'll never guess who's coming to stay."


End file.
